


Watching Stars

by Dr_Schwarz



Series: Spock Prime [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Meld, New Vulcan, Personal Favorite, Shore Leave, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Schwarz/pseuds/Dr_Schwarz
Summary: Джим проводит увольнительную на Новом Вулкане вместе с послом Споком.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Series: Spock Prime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703719
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Watching Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855948) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



Старый вулканец тихо стоит среди суеты наполненного людьми склада. Команда Энтерпрайз выгружает из шаттлов грузы первой необходимости для колонии: запасные части репликаторов, медицинское оборудование, специализированные строительные материалы. Он смотрит за тем как берут ящики, проверяет серийные номера, отмечает в списке и указывает на причитающееся внутри склада место. Разгрузка огромных контейнеров, слишком тяжелых для людей, осуществлялась с помощью транспортаторов прямо из грузового отсека Энтерпрайз, и они еще ожидают каталогизации. Группа добровольцев из колонии помогает экипажу, задыхающемуся и обливающемуся потом в жарком, душном воздухе.

Младший двойник не заметил его. Он стоит на коленях на твёрдой, слежавшейся почве, открывая каждый контейнер и проверяя содержимое перед отправкой на хранение. Его жесты говорят о вулканском воспитании, но в тёплых взглядах, которые он бросает в сторону единственного контейнера, не наполненного оборудованием, проскальзывает человечность.

Упомянутый контейнер содержит бесценное вулканское оружие и предметы искусства, возвращённые из музеев со всей галактики. Небольшая коллекция, всего тринадцать предметов, но неизмеримая по значимости для почти истреблённой культуры. Этот контейнер так же интересует и Спока потому, что Джеймс Тиберий Кирк задерживается на его открытии, касаясь — потому, что Джим Кирк был, _есть_ тактильный человек — выразительных линий ка´атиры, вулканской арфы. Лицо Джима блестит от испарины, концентрирующейся у линии роста волос. Левая рука заведена за спину и сжата в кулак, тыльная сторона которого надавливает на позвоночник. На виске появился шрам, один дюйм от угла правого глаза, во времена Дельта Веги его еще не было. Очарование наивности теперь ушло, и остался лидер - хитрый, осторожный, сделанный из того же материала, что и его Джим. Сходство теперь так очевидно, что старое сердце заходится боем так же, как когда Джим ворвался в ледяную пещеру. Это горько-сладкая боль, та же, что он чувствовал каждый раз, когда Джим связывался с ним с Земли во время своего выздоровления. Спок не может ничего поделать и смотрит как кончики пальцев молодого капитана исследуют каждый артефакт. Вина поднимается вместе с желанием, которое эти пальцы пробуждают в нем. Ему потребуется больше медитаций в течение следующих 1.875 дней.

— Посол, — его молодое воплощение заметило его и теперь стоит у плеча Спока. Отвлекшись, он не заметил, как тот подошёл.

— Мистер Спок, — приветствует он.

— Надеюсь, вы удовлетворены поставками.

— Мы благодарны Федерации за ее щедрость, — говорит Спок.

— Как наш отец?

— Он продолжает оплакивать утрату нашей матери. Ваше присутствие пошло бы ему на пользу.

— Я собираюсь остаться на планете, пока Энтерпрайз будет на орбите, — отвечает молодой вулканец, сложив руки за спиной. Спок прослеживает его взгляд, направленный на Джима.

— Отец просил, чтобы я побыл у него. Я отправлюсь в его дом, как только буду уверен, что капитан находится в безопасности на борту Энтерпрайз.

У Спока дергается уголок рта. Похоже Джим никого не уведомил о своих планах, даже своего первого офицера. В этот момент молодой человек оглядывается через плечо, будто зная, что говорят о нем, и его лицо расплывается в улыбке, заставляющей Спока улыбнуться в ответ. Как глупо он должно быть выглядит! Джим оказывается рядом менее чем за четыре стандартных секунды и кладет ладонь на руку Спока. Спок отмечает гладкость пальцев, безупречную кожу, исходящее от вен тепло. Тепло ладони Джима крайне приятно, и он пожимает её в ответ. Джим жив. Визуальной оценки достаточно чтобы прийти к этому заключению, касаться Джима нет необходимости, но Спок обнаруживает, что не хочет убирать руку.

— Ты готов идти? — спрашивает Джим, закидывая маленькую спортивную флотскую сумку на плечо и глядя на Спока. Нежность в его глазах заставляет сердце Спока биться так громко, что он боится, что молодой он может заметить это. Он прочищает горло, чтобы скрыть звук.

— Капитан, — спрашивает молодой Спок, приподнимая бровь, — Вы не возвращаетесь на корабль?

Джим качает головой.

— Я собираюсь остаться на планете, мистер Спок. Размять ноги.

— Вы не проинформировали меня о своём намерении остаться на Новом Вулкане.

— Не думал, что должен все делать через тебя, — отвечает Джим, слегка нахмурившись.

— Поскольку я ваш первый офицер ваша безопасность является моим приоритетом.

— Точно, я знаю. Но так как он - старшая версия тебя, я совершенно уверен, что все будет в порядке.

— Дом моего отца открыт для вас.

— Посол пригласил меня погостить у него, — объясняет Джим и подмигивает Споку, горло которого сжимается от знакомого жеста. Молодой он выпрямляет спину, совсем незначительно, но этого достаточно чтобы Спок заметил. То, что он не был осведомлён о планах капитана совершенно точно обеспокоило его. Типичной реакцией первого офицера было бы удивление, может быть раздражение. Разочарование выдает более близкие отношения, несмотря на напряжение в их взаимодействиях.

— В таком случае, — продолжает младший Спок, — могу я пригласить вас на вечернюю трапезу? Вы почтите нас своим присутствием.

— Я здорово устал, — признается Джим, перекинув сумку с одного плеча на другое, — и с нетерпением ждал возможности наконец отдохнуть.

— Приглашение распространяется так же и на посла, - говорит он более напряжённо, и встречается глазами со Споком. Тот улавливает проблеск зависти во взгляде. Очаровательно.

— Ох, — говорит Джим. — Это тебе решать.

Спок осознает, что Джим обращается к нему, и переключает своё внимание обратно. Слова подводят его на какой-то момент. Ему хочется получить все внимание Джима себе, но он не может найти причин для отказа.

— Если это устроит вас, — предлагает Спок молодому себе, — я прослежу за тем, чтобы Джеймс расположился, и затем мы встретимся в доме Сарека через 1.5 стандартных часа.

— Это приемлемо, — Соглашается младший он.

Джим хлопает своего первого офицера по плечу, — Спок предполагает, что это выражение привязанности, хотя его Джим никогда не касался его подобным образом, — и следует за Споком прочь со склада.

— Мы действительно пойдём на ужин к вашему отцу? — спрашивает Джим, шагая позади. Спок протягивает руку чтобы забрать сумку Джима, однако тот бросает на Спока странный взгляд и перебрасывает сумку на противоположное плечо.

— Я не нашёл причин для отказа.

Выражение на лице Джима говорит о том, что он раздосадован.

— Джим, — произносит Спок, когда они выходят на жару и начинают подниматься по тропе, ведущей к основной дороге. — Если ты предпочтешь быть гостем Сарека...

— Нет, — прерывает его Джим. — Поверь мне, я хочу остаться с тобой. Если с этим по-прежнему нет никаких проблем.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — быстро говорит Спок. Кровь приливает к его щекам, и он чувствует облегчение от того, что Джим не смотрит на его лицо.

Они проходят здание школы, в которой обучаются дети от двух до восьми. Возраст придётся корректировать и школьные возраста соответственно. Эта планета вращается медленнее Вулкана, здесь меньше дней в году. Длина одного близка к таковой на Земле. Споку было 157, когда он попал в чёрную дыру, и он не уверен, как подсчитать свой возраст теперь. Не логично основываться на вращении планеты, которой больше не существует. А в настоящий момент Джим рядом с ним, и его возраст не имеет значение. Как сказал бы его собственный Джим: «Вы накручиваете себя, мистер Спок».

— Как ты? — спрашивает Джим, взглянув на Спока, когда они проходят мимо грубого строения, в котором располагается то, что осталось от Вулканской Научной Академии. — Я не слышал тебя несколько недель.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Спок. — Столько всего нужно сделать. Я все ещё занят. Записываю детали научных достижений моей временной линии. Из-за того, что архивы Академии уничтожены, необходимо восстановить все, что мы можем, даже если информация, которую я предоставлю, должна была быть открыта в другом веке. Однажды меня не станет...

Джим поднимает руку.

— Я не хочу думать об этом, — произносит он. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Споку не нужно осведомляться о причине его печали. Он легко прикасается к руке Джима, когда они начинают подниматься на холм, и улыбка Джима возвращается, однако лишь вполовину своей обычной яркости.

Вид на жилищную застройку открывается сразу за холмом. Строительство ведется на манер Шикара, концентрическими кругами, однако здания довольно грубые в исполнении. Построенные добровольцами со всех просторов Федерации, они небрежны. Сами вулканцы, конечно, не пожертвовали бы формой ради функции, но сооружения практичны.

— Куда дальше? — спрашивает Джим, когда они добираются до первого круга, и нужно выбрать путь. Налево, направо, или продолжить идти прямо, к внутренним кругам.

— Нам нужно будет пройти через центр, — объясняет Спок. — Мое жилище находится на противоположной стороне застройки, во втором крайнем кольце.

Джим рассматривает местных жителей, находящихся рядом со своими домами: кто-то подметает, некоторые ухаживают за пыльными садами, а кто-то безразлично наблюдает за ним. Несколько узнали Джима; это выражается в едва заметном расширении глаз. Они отдают вулканский салют, и Джим делает все возможное, чтобы вернуть его. Спок чувствует прилив гордости.

Местная фауна Нового Вулкана оказалась пригодной для одомашнивания, и сейчас группа вулканских детей гонится за созданием, близко напоминающим земного Lepus sylvaticus, только с более короткими ушами и отличным мехом. Джим останавливается, прикусив губу чтобы скрыть ухмылку — Спок помнит это выражение — и наблюдает за ними.

— Они играют, — шепчет он, прикоснувшись к руке Спока. — Я не думал, что вулканские дети играют как мы на Земле.

Взгляд Спока скользит к точке, где их кожа соприкасается.

— Многое изменилось, — говорит Спок после паузы, в течение которой он молчал из-за детей. Джим ничего не скрывает от него. Он проецирует веселье, однако и скорбь, и замешательство, и страх волнуются позади. Осознает ли он, что Спок может чувствовать его эмоции? Джим изучал ксенобиологию в Академии. Спок решает, что курс о владеющих телепатией видах, безусловно, является обязательным, как это было в его собственном времени. Такой курс должен был обучить основным защитным техникам. Его Джим был с ними знаком. Таким образом, логично, что Джим хочет, чтобы Спок знал его мысли. Чтобы проверить, он посылает волну нежности, в ответ на которую Джим поворачивает к нему голову, лениво улыбаясь.

— Пошли, — произносит он, кивком выразив своё желание продолжать путь. — Здесь довольно жарко.

***

Это было любимым времяпровождением Спока, смотреть как Джим Кирк трогает его вещи, пробегает руками по скульптурам и гобеленам, украшающим кабинет, касается его книг. Целый век прошёл с тех пор, как Спок в последний раз следил за руками Джима столь пристально, и в то же время, кажется, что с тех пор, как эти руки двигались перед ним, утверждая его вещи как свои собственные, не прошло никакого времени вовсе. Этот Джим останавливается перед скромной книжной полкой, на которой стоят только несколько переплетенных книг, стопка ПАДДов и рукописные тетради Спока, в которых он собирает свои воспоминания. Он смотрит как Джим снимает с полки книгу, раскрывает в своих ладонях, любовно касается пятнышка на странице и возвращает на ее законное место.

Спок отмечает изгиб шеи Джима, когда тот вытягивает ее чтобы внимательней рассмотреть зарисовку, прислоненную к книгам на третьей полке. Это Джим, каким Спок помнит его, сидящий в капитанском кресле, оглядывающийся на Спока через плечо. Его лицо и тело округлились с годами, волосы стали длиннее и вьются. Его губы эхо улыбки, а кожа вокруг глаз в мягких морщинках. У Спока нет нужды рисовать Джима. Он может закрыть глаза и вызвать его лицо к жизни, когда захочет, но он находит утешение в том, чтобы, оглядываясь на книжную полку, ловить взгляд Джима в ответ, такой же любящий как когда-то. Это сентиментально, но Спок давно принял то, что Джим Кирк вызывает в нем подобные эмоции. В день, когда его жилище было готово, Спок сел за стол чтобы начать свои мемуары, но вместо этого сделал рисунок. Джим молчаливо смотрит три или четыре секунды, но не прикасается.

— Возраст мне к лицу, — говорит он в итоге. Спок грустно улыбается.

— Действительно.

***

Дом Сарека располагался в семидесяти шести шагах от жилища Спока. Не слишком точная мера расстояния, однако каждый раз как Спок посещал Сарека, он добирался до его дома за семьдесят шесть шагов. Шагая в соответствии с возможностями и комфортом Джима, они доходят за 82. Джим суетится со своим воротником, поправляя его обеими руками, и громко выдыхает, когда Спок заносит руку чтобы постучать в дверь. Джим глядит на окошко и обратно, — он нервничает — и резко втягивает воздух, когда дверь открывается. Их встречает молодой Спок, сменивший флотскую форму на свободное одеяние, которое он несомненно одолжил у отца. Он кивает Споку, затем переводит глаза на Джима. Спок замечает тепло в его взгляде, голод.

Споку стоило посетить Гол, чтобы суметь держать себя в руках. Это время принадлежит им.

— Капитан, — произносит молодой он, и проходит внутрь дома. Джим следует за ним. Сарек встречает их в традиционной манере и приглашает к своему столу. Джиму предложено место справа от Сарека, и они все располагаются в креслах с низкими спинками.

Блюда просты: свежие фрукты и овощи, поданные на тарелках вместе с орехами и несколькими бисквитами крейла. Спок наблюдает как Джим наклоняется за кусочком хлеба. Замечает, как младший он собирает ближайшие к Джиму орехи, складывая на своей тарелке. Он не ест их, очевидно делает это из-за аллергии Джима.

Беседа не слишком оживлённая. Джим адресует вопросы Сареку и, Спок замечает, не смотрит на своего первого офицера. Его голова склонена, когда он ест или вежливо потягивает чай. В свою очередь молодой Спок смотрит на капитана 77.142% всего времени трапезы. Позже Сарек предлагает тарелку с саффиром, и они переходят в гостиную. Спок видит, что глаза Джима задерживаются на деревянном портрете Аманды на стене. У Сарека было ее прекрасное резное изображение, но оно было утрачено при разрушении Вулкана. Это было грубоватым, Сарек вырезал его сам. Мать Спока выглядит сияющей. Джимово адамово яблоко дернулось, когда он сглотнул. Он отводит взгляд, затем снова глядит на Спока, а затем возвращается к резьбе. Его щеки пылают, когда он тянется за очередным кусочком саффира.

— Спасибо за Ваше гостеприимство, Сарек, — говорит Джим, когда они собираются уходить.

— Капитан Кирк, — произносит Сарек, отдавая та´ал на прощание. Джим бросает взгляд в сторону младшего Спока, коротко кивает, и открывает дверь.

***

Они возвращаются домой в молчании. Движения Джима медлительны. Они добираются до дома за девяносто шагов, и Спок придерживает дверь.

— Ты устал, — говорит он.

Джим качает головой.

— Просто думаю.

— Я сделаю чай, — говорит Спок и удаляется на маленькую кухню. Она оснащена мойкой, маленьким репликатором, нагревательным элементом и небольшим рефрижератором. Он кипятит воду и заваривает чайные листья в маленьком глиняном чайнике. Ставит чайник и две круглые кружки на поднос и возвращается вместе с ним в гостиную, но Джима здесь уже нет. Спок находит его снаружи, в маленьком саду, разглядывающим тёмное небо. Он ставит поднос и подходит, останавливается рядом.

— Как ты забыл каково это - умирать? — тихо спрашивает Джим.

— Я не забывал, — признается Спок.

Дыхание Джима прерывается. Спок помедлив кладет ладонь ему на спину. К его удовлетворению Джим откидывается на неё. Даже сквозь ткань униформы его эмоции осязаемы и хаотичны. Спок делает то, что хотел бы Джим, и медленно выводит рукой круг, проецируя спокойствие.

— Тебе было страшно?

— Да, — отвечает Спок.

— Ты был одинок?

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — произносит Джим, и Спок чувствует, как часть напряжения покидает его тело. Он кивает головой в сторону чая. — Есть что-нибудь покрепче?

— Если ты имеешь в виду алкоголь, то у меня его нет. Припоминаю, что ты питал нежность к алкоголю, хоть и не такую как доктор МакКой.

— Плохой был вопрос, — усмехается Джим и прочищает горло. — Чай то, что надо.

Джим оседает в кресло, откидываясь на спинку так, чтобы видеть звезды. Спок наливает ему чашку и, поставив её рядом с рукой, садится в смежное кресло.

— Спасибо, — Произносит Джим, но не пьет. Он обхватывает кружку обеими руками и ставит на живот. — Здесь довольно мило. Это место походит на Вулкан?

— Сходство есть: климат, строение почвы, расстояние от Земли, — произносит Спок. Он выбрал для колонии отличную планету, сравнимую с его родным миром в стольких вещах, но это не то, о чем спрашивает Джим. — Это не Вулкан, — говорит ему Спок.

— Я бывал там?

Джим хочет узнать о себе. Это было ожидаемо. Он Джим Кирк, в конце концов. Джим Кирк имел неутолимую жажду знаний и знал способы для их получения. Вулкан разрушен, так что не будет вреда в том, чтобы рассказать Джиму о планете, которой больше нет.

— Да, — говорит Спок.

— Часто?

— Энтерпрайз посещал Вулкан несколько раз.

— Я имел в виду в неофициальном порядке, — говорит он, бросая взгляд на Спока, но тот не может выдержать испытания и отводит глаза.

— Ах, — Спок отхлебывает свой чай, сглатывая, прежде чем ответить. Джим знает. Спок читает это в его глазах прямо сейчас. Он видел зарисовку самого себя на полке Спока, и заметил ее сходство с резьбой Сарека. Попытка скрыть то, что Джим и так знает, не защитит его. Даже зная Джим по-прежнему будет принимать свои собственные решения. Нелогично, Спок прикрывает своё сердце.

— Да, Джим, — шепчет он. — Ты провёл на Вулкане много времени.

— С тобой, — многозначительно произносит Джим.

***

Они идут внутрь, когда глаза Джима начинают закрываться, а чай в его чашке остывает. Спок забирает ее у него и сливает недопитое содержимое в раковину. Джим следит за ним, прислонившись к арке дверного проема.

— Где я сплю? — спрашивает он.

— Я приготовил для тебя гостевую комнату, — отвечает Спок, повернувшись лицом к нему. Джим делает шаг вперёд.

— А где спишь _ты_?

Спок чувствует, как кровь приливает к его шее и ушам. Он собирается ответить, но Джим подается вперёд и целует его. Непосредственная реакция Спока – поцеловать Джима в ответ, обхватить руками и держать его. Сердце Спока бешено стучит в груди. Искры подобные электрическим импульсам курсируют сквозь его пальцы и живот. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как Джим последний раз касался его. Поцелуи Джима неистовые, мокрые, порывистые. Его сознание водоворот образов. Спок видит самого себя в пещере на Дельта Веге; младшего себя на платформе транспортатора, покрытого вулканской пылью; младшего себя, тянущегося к Джиму через стекло; младшего себя в лазарете, в палате Джима; пустое кресло за шахматным столиком, где должен сидеть младший он; холодную реплицированную еду на одного; собственное морщинистое лицо на мониторе компьютера. Джим запутался. Спок не может позволить ему сделать это. Спок резко отшатывается назад, но Джим обхватывает его лицо ладонями.

— Не похоже, что тебе не хочется.

— Я старше тебя на сто тридцать два года.

— Мне все равно, — выдыхает Джим, и его дыхание жаром оседает на губах Спока. — Я даже не должен быть живым.

Он вновь целует Спока, медленнее на этот раз, а затем отпускает, утирает рот тыльной стороной руки и отступает прочь. Спок таращится на него, грудь ходит ходуном, пока он пытается успокоить дыхание. Зрачки Джима расширенные, а губы слегка припухли. Его лицо пылает, и он смотрит на Спока голодно. Это Спок тоже распознает.

— Смотри, — произносит Джим. — Я сейчас иду в спальню, а ты должен следовать за мной.

Джим стягивает свою форменку и бросает на пол у ног Спока. Несмотря на лучшие свои суждения, Спок следует за ним. Остатки одежды Джима образовывают след на полу, и след этот кончается там, где обнаженный Джим поглаживает себя, лёжа на кровати. Возбуждение Спока захлестывает и пересиливает его рациональность, и он растягивается рядом с Джимом. В темноте комнаты Спок тянется к нему. Он так молод, но он ощущается и пахнет как Джим. Его рот на вкус как Джим. Спок прижимает его к груди, медленно покачиваясь напротив. Никогда, никогда он не думал, что Джим снова будет в его объятиях. Эмоции переполняют его, и он охотно тонет в них. Его глаза жжёт, и он целует Джима жёстче, глубже. Джим кусает его губы, и Спок повторно знакомится с острыми зубами Джима и текстурой его языка. Его пальцы изучают мускулы вдоль спины Джима, изгиб его задницы, его спутанные волосы, мягкие под руками Спока. Его рот знакомый и жаркий, и его поцелуи наполнены энтузиазмом юности. Руки Джима стаскивают одеяние Спока с его плеч, и, кажется, они повсюду на его теле. Это не медленная, искусная близость двух душ, связанных на протяжении двадцати лет. Это порывисто и неловко, неаккуратно, но он крепко держит Джима, когда тот трется о бедро Спока.

Спок плачет, толкаясь на встречу бёдрам Джима, видя лицо своего Джима перед мысленным взором. Он целует соленое, покрытое потом плечо Джима, проваливаясь в сон, и умоляя _t’hy’la, t’hy’la, прости меня_.

***

Утром Спок просыпается чтобы обнаружить Джима, свернувшегося рядом. Он лежит отвернувшись, простыня натянута на грудь, а плечи и спина непокрыты. Это был не сон. Дыхание Джима ровное. Он все ещё спит, его грудь поднимается и опускается в ритме, который Спок запомнил годы назад. Кожа на спине Джима гладкая и лучится молодостью. Спок не поддается импульсу коснуться его, и вместо этого поднимается с кровати. Он надевает чистое одеяние и отправляется готовить завтрак.

Репликатор старый и работает медленно. Спок заваривает чай в ожидании. Он возвращается в спальню с подносом горячих геспаровых рулетиков с консервированными вулканскими фруктами (тоже реплицированные, но на вкус не отличимы от настоящих). Он ставит его на прикроватный столик и мешкает, неуверенный стоит ли ему вернуться в постель или остаться стоять. Он выбирает компромисс и садится на край кровати.

Джим смотрит на него сонными, затуманенными глазами и зевает, вытянув руки над головой. Его волосы спутались. Спок тянется чтобы коснуться, провести пальцами сквозь них, и Джим прикрывает глаза.

— Утра, — говорит он с улыбкой.

— Надеюсь твой отдых был достаточным.

— Я давно не спал так хорошо, — сознается Джим.

— Здесь еда, если ты голоден, — предлагает Спок.

— Ты не должен сходить из-за меня с ума, — говорит Джим, однако его лицо расплывается в улыбке, он берёт рулетик и откусывает.

— Я и не схожу, — соглашается Спок.

— О, боже, — бормочет Джим с набитым ртом. — Это великолепно.

Спок понимающе улыбается ему.

— Это было моим любимым, не так ли, — говорит Джим.

— Да.

Джим удовлетворенно мычит и доедает рулетик. Спок смотрит как он ест, за тем, как его рот приоткрывается через каждые несколько движений, как язык шмыгает чтобы слизнуть пятнышко джема с верхней губы. Спок решает, что не хочет есть и предпочитает смотреть как Джим сам поглощает всю тарелку. Джим принимает кружку чая, пробует его, и задыхается, когда оказывается, что для его рта это слишком горячо. Он отставляет чай в сторону, втягивая ртом больше воздуха.

— Я дам ему несколько минут чтобы остыть, — говорит он, смеясь.

Он сладко улыбается Споку, затем постепенно трезвеет. Его рука останавливается на руке Спока, не двигаясь. Выражение лица осторожное.

— Я похож на него? — спрашивает Джим, не глядя Споку в глаза. Спок не отвечает и зарывается лицом в плечо Джима.

***

— По чему во мне ты скучаешь? — спрашивает Джим за послеобеденной партией в шахматы. Это их вторая игра. Джим сильный игрок, но Спок легко обыгрывает его. Джим воспринимает это как нельзя лучше, изучая каждый шаг Спока. Спок предполагает, что он каталогизирует их игры, чтобы использовать против своего первого офицера, пока он не пробегает ступней по голени Спока.

— Я скучаю по тому, как ты готовишь, — признается Спок. Джим выглядит удивлённым этим заявлением, его брови приподнимаются. Он качает головой несколько раз.

— Не думал, что я вообще умею готовить, — говорит он. — Здорово.

***

Джим находит кулон на прикроватном столике Спока.

— Могу я? — спрашивает он.

Спок кивает, и Джим, держа кулон в ладони, активирует его нажатием указательного пальца. Подвеска проецирует перед ним изображение самого Джима, десять дюймов росту, шестьдесят один год от рождения, такой, каким он появился перед первым рейсом на Энтерпрайз-Б. Джим возвращался на Землю, но должен был присоединиться к Споку на Вулкане после окончания рейса. Он оставил кулон около кровати утром, перед тем как уйти.

Спок улыбается крохотной фигурке, которая начинает петь «С днём рождения» и поздравляет его с назначением послом. Спок переводит взгляд на лицо Джима, в тот момент, когда он впервые видит старшего себя. Его рот приоткрылся, между бровями залегла морщинка. Спок смотрит обратно на голограмму, внезапно почувствовав себя так, будто вторгся во что-то личное. Джим Кирк видел и делал вещи, которые молодой человек рядом со Споком никогда не совершит. А этот Джим Кирк встретился со смертью, чем-то, с чем его собственный никогда не сталкивался до... что ж. Он не будет думать об этом. На записи Джим улыбается ему, как делал это всегда.

_«Однажды ты сказал, что быть капитаном звездолета - моё первое, лучшее призвание... Если это так, то твоё призвание быть рядом со мной. Если во Вселенной есть хоть какая-то логика, то однажды мы снова окажемся на этом мостике. Признай это, Спок. Для таких людей как мы, путешествие... и есть дом.»_

Глаза Джима сияют, когда голограмма гаснет. Он смотрит на погасший кулон в своей руке и жует нижнюю губу.

— Вы действительно любили друг друг, — говорит он.

— Чувство, которое ты понимаешь.

— Да, вполне... — начинает Джим. Его голос понижается. — Ты из этой вселенной не разделяешь его.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен?

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Он не смотрит на меня как ты.

— Ты должен поговорить с ним, — замечает Спок.

— Я пытался, — Джим смыкает ладони вокруг кулона.

Спок вздрагивает.

— Он отверг тебя?

— Нет, — отвечает Джим, качнув головой. Он развернулся так, что теперь они были лицом к лицу. — Вообще-то он не сказал ничего, просто ушёл из моей каюты в середине шахматной партии.

— Когда это было?

— За пару недель до начала миссии, — говорит Джим. Он касается своей шеи и трет ее. — Я подумал, что это был его способ опустить меня на землю. Я увидел его снова только за несколько дней до запуска.

— Я тоже повёл себя глупо, — произносит Спок осторожно, медленно, — когда мой Джим признался в своих чувствах. Из-за этого Джим поверил, что мне нет до него никакого дела, но реальность была обратной. «Дело» было, и куда большее чем мне, как вулканцу, было комфортно признать.

— Серьезно? И что, ты просто игнорировал его какое-то время?

— Нет, Джим, — грустно отвечает Спок. — После завершения нашей миссии, я расторг свой контракт со Звездным Флотом и вернулся на Вулкан. Я провёл там три года стараясь достичь Колинара.

— Что это?

— Это вулканская дисциплина, проходя через которую индивид совершенно очищается от эмоций и достигает чистой логики.

— Подожди, — произносит Джим, нахмурившись. — Он сказал, что любит тебя, а ты попытался просто отсечь эту часть себя?

— Да.

— И ты ушёл на три года? — спрашивает Джим. — Ты не видел его три года?

— Я глубоко сожалею о том времени, которое мы потеряли.

— Что изменило твоё мнение?

— Ты, — отвечает Спок. — Я предстал перед финальным испытанием, слиянием разумов с мастером Колинара. Я провалил испытание, потому что мой разум был слишком прочно соединён с твоим. Твоё сознание взывало к моему через Вселенную, и поэтому я вернулся к тебе.

— И я дождался?

— Да.

— Вы... Мы заключили брак?

Спок усмехается, звук заставляющий Джима удивленно взглянуть на него, прежде чем засмеяться самому.

— Да, в вулканском понимании, — говорит Спок. — И в человеческом тоже. Джим хотел почтить мои традиции, а мама хотела традиционную церемонию.

Джим улыбается и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Готов поспорить, была свадьба. Как долго вы были вместе?

— Этого, — говорит Спок мягко, — я тебе не скажу.

— Так... — произносит Джим, разжав пальцы и бросив на кулон последний взгляд перед тем, как вернуть его на столик. — Ты полагаешь, что он, возможно, просто... испугался?

— Весьма вероятно. Он остаётся твоим первым офицером в первую очередь. Он обеспокоен твоим благополучием. Возможно, ему просто требуется время.

Джим прикусывает щеку изнутри, его губы кривятся в сторону.

— Я голоден, — говорит он. — Ты голоден?

***

Джим слизывает шоколад с живота Спока и поднимается вверх по его телу, чтобы поцеловать, когда они лежат, переплетясь на полу перед зажженным камином. Достаточно жарко и огонь не обязателен, но Джим настоял. Его кожа скользкая и блестящая от пота. Огонь потрескивает и горит, так же как горит сам Спок. Прикосновения Джима отравляют так же, как шоколад в крови.

— Я хочу видеть, как ты теряешь контроль, — шепчет Джим, и Спок ласкает его рот своим языком, когда Джим опускается на него. Тело Джима горячее и тугое. Спок со стоном толкается в него.

Джим смеется в его шею. Спок оборачивает руки вокруг Джима. Он счастлив как не был уже многие годы.

***

— Если ты хочешь снова провести слияние разумов со мной, то я не против.

Они лежат на полу гостиной, глядя друг на друга в темноте. Спок может разглядеть в глазах Джима отблески от свечения экрана связи. Как и на Вулкане, на этой планете нет луны. Спок располагает пальцы на джимовых точках слияния и второй раз входит в его разум, приглашая Джима в свой собственный. Джим не уверен вначале, почти колеблется, так непохож на себя. Он протягивает ментальные руки к воспоминаниям Спока и хватается за них, желая сделать своими собственными. Спок осторожно скрывает то, чего Джим не должен знать, но он позволяет ему почувствовать впечатления, эмоции, любовь, которую он разделял со своим Джимом. Джим плывет рядом с ним, оставляет свои метки на воспоминаниях Спока, так же как Спок оставлял на его теле. Джим добирается до воспоминаний о Хане и останавливается, поворачивается к Споку и бессловесно спрашивает.

В мыслях Спок кивает, позволяя.

Джим плачет, когда видит их двоих, с руками поднятыми, но не касающимися, слышит предсмертные слова Спока, чувствует, как тот сползает по стеклу. Он берет Спока за руку и ведёт в свой собственный разум, показывает собственную смерть, его собственный Спок смотрит на него, слезы, проливающиеся из его глаз, воображаемое давление пальцев такое нежное, Споку больно смотреть на это. Он отстраняется прочь, отступает. Когда он снова оказывается в реальности, Джим всхлипывает в его руках.

— Джим, — зовет Спок, поглаживая его по волосам. — Со мной ты в безопасности.

— Я не вынес бы, если б ты умер, — дыхание Джима влажно оседает на его плече, а голос срывается. — Как я мог продолжать жить, зная, что ты ушёл?

— Ты вернулся за мной, — говорит Спок, прижимая Джима к груди. — Как я бы сделал для тебя.

— Я знал, что ты был жив?

— Узнал через какое-то время. Ты почувствовал это, так же как я чувствовал, когда ты умер и когда вернулся к жизни.

— Как?

— Потому, что ты мой, — прошептал Спок. — Во всех вселенных. А я всегда буду твоим.

***

Джим устроился между ног Спока, спиной на его животе, а голову расположил так, что рот Спока был позади его уха. Вода на шесть градусов холоднее, чем когда они только вошли в ванну, почти некомфортно холодная, но Джим наконец-то кажется насыщенным. Споку никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с сексуальным влечением человеческого мужчины двадцати семи лет. Кожа Джима раскраснелась. Он тяжело вздыхает и находит под водой руку Спока, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я не знаю когда вернусь, — говорит он. Спок сжимает его руку и отправляет волну любви, которая заставляет Джима содрогнуться.

— Ты принадлежишь ему, — говорит Спок.

— Я хочу вас обоих.

— Я любил тебя в другой вселенной, — Спок оборачивает руки вокруг живота Джима, притягивая его ближе, надавливая на синяки, которые оставил на нем. — Этого достаточно.

Так будет. Должно быть.

***

Джим просыпается раньше Спока и принимает душ, переодевается обратно в свою форму. Вчера им так и не пришлось одеться. Он прекрасен, когда возвращается в спальню, одергивая край форменки, прочесывая пальцами всё ещё влажные волосы. Спок протягивает к нему руку, и Джим усаживается перед ним.

— Я должен идти, — шепчет он, потирая паутинку между большим и указательным пальцами Спока. Дыхание Спока прерывается, и Джим касается мягче. Он наполнен горем и сожалением из-за необходимость уйти. Они ближе всего к поверхности, но здесь так же и опасение, благодарность, любовь.

— Я буду сопровождать тебя к точке транспортации. — Говорит Спок, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Нет, — отвечает Джим, качая головой. — На публике будет сложнее.

Его пальцы следуют по линиям лица Спока. Они проходят вдоль точек слияния, и Спок надеется, что Джим всегда будет помнить эти дни, проведённые вместе.

— Я буду звонить тебе, — говорит Джим. Он целует Спока, сладко, а потом уходит.

Когда Спок возвращает голову на подушку, она все ещё пахнет Джимом. Вслепую нашарив кулон на прикроватном столике, он дрожащими руками прижимает его к своей груди.

***

Джим бредёт к точке транспортации, пиная пыль чтобы отвлечься от чувства пустоты в своей груди. Он думал, что после двух дней увольнительной ему будет лучше, не хуже. Прогулка занимает всего двенадцать минут, и несмотря на то, что это раннее утро, планета уже некомфортно раскалена. Он машет на прощание вулканским детям и их ручному кролику, который внимательно глядит на него, а потом прячется в траву.

Точка транспортации прямо рядом с тем складом, где Энтерпрайз оставил груз. Джим удивлён, обнаружив своего первого офицера ожидающим его, стоя рядом с запертым зданием и сложив руки за спиной. Он один, униформа безупречна и отглажена, и он не сводит глаз с приближающегося Джима.

— Капитан, — произносит он уважительно.

— Хэй, — бросает Джим, отвлекая его взгляд. — Хорошо провёл время с отцом?

— Это так, — отвечает Спок, забирая сумку Джима с его плеча. Джим позволяет ему. Взгляд Спока замирает на точке на шее Джима, пониже его уха. Джим точно знает на что тот уставился. Кровоподтёк, глубокого фиолетового цвета, который он попросит Боунса убрать тотчас как поднимется на борт. Он получил его перед камином, когда Спок был глубоко внутри него. От воспоминания пробегает дрожь, но он смотрит на своего первого офицера.

— Если это так сильно беспокоит тебя, — говорит Джим с усталостью в голосе, — почему ты ничего не сделаешь?

Спок опускает глаза. Его уши окрашиваются зелёным.

— Нам есть о чем поговорить, Джим, — произносит он тихо.

— Скажи мне, — продолжает Джим, — ты знаешь, что в той другой вселенной мы были замужем двадцать с лишним лет? Я не сдамся. Если тебе нужно время, тогда... я дам его тебе.

Спок опускает голову ещё ниже, но кивает и вешает на плечо сумку Джима, сжимая пальцы вокруг ремня. Джим смотрит на него. Он знает как эти руки ощущаются на коже, во рту, внутри. Он подождёт. Если это то, что нужно Споку, он будет ждать.

Джим раскрывает коммуникатор.

— Мистер Скотт, — говорит он. — Поднимайте двоих.

— Есть, капитан, — приходит короткий ответ Скотти.

Джим закрывает глаза и концентрируется на воспоминаниях Спока, кружащихся в его голове. Он видит собственное лицо, старое, счастливое. Жужжание транспортатора звучит в его ушах. Он последний раз вдыхает воздух Нового Вулкана. _Я люблю тебя_ , думает Джим, когда его молекулы распадаются.

В своём доме на Новом Вулкане и в транспортаторной рядом с ним, Спок улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой дебют и я был бы очень благодарен за отзывы и критику.


End file.
